Communication with customers and the importance of addressing customer concerns continues to grow in importance. Customers expect businesses and organizations to provide specific and direct answers to their issues, inquiries, and comments. The range of possible questions and issues is endless, requiring a highly skilled agent on the company end to handle the interactions. Unfortunately, agents can veer from proscribed dialogs or conversations and can fail to deliver the appropriate feedback to customers. Furthermore, consistency of answers and information is problematic. Incorrect information, slow response, and confusing replies are all dangers to the company when supporting customer interaction.
In general, human beings lack the ability to evaluate outcomes with great precision. Memories can be subjective, weak, and unreliable. In a contact center where efficiency and directed outcome are of paramount importance, a contact center supervisor needs tools to observe, compare, and redirect and/or correct inappropriate agent behaviors. Rather than relying on subjectively collected and analyzed information and/or anecdotal observation or discussion, tools for dialog monitoring, analysis, and intervention are needed.
The company needs an efficient way to provide agents with proper, relevant, and informative suggestions and in some cases real time feedback as to their progress in resolving customer issues.